Las Cinco Y Media
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Naruto y Hinata estan paseando cuando Naruto le confieza a Hinata sus sentimientos, pero justamente Hinata se tiene que ir..el y ella hacen una promesa..¿ acudira o no? Se hechara detras cuando sepa que se tiene que casar..hinaxnaru [oneshot]


_Holaaa a todos y a todas, aquí estoy por una petición de Jaume, mi Tutor, xD me dijo que escribiera un relato corto de una página xD (pues va a ser que no...) y bueno... voy a escribir uno dedicado a todos los que les gusta el ANIME Y MANGA a mi no me gusta, yo lo adoro! Bueno este Oneshort es de Naruto, un NarutoxHinata, es que esa pareja es mas tierna ... Los personajes no me pertenecen (que pena...), son de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_LAS CINCO Y MEDIA_

_Aquella tarde de invierno iban dos personas hablando mientras caminaban por una plaza llena de árboles sin hojas, la joven tenía los ojos blancos con un ligero tono violeta que les daba un brillo especial, su largo pelo azul fuerte se movía con el viento, uno de sus mechones ocultaba parte de su pálido rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. De repente el joven de ojos azules y pelo amarillo se detuvo colocándose frente a la chica..._

_Hinata-chan...mira...no sé cómo decirlo... pero desde que me viste llorar aquel día y me consolaste... comprendí una cosa que después de tanto tiempo intentabas ocultar... pero la descubrí..._

_La joven se quedó sorprendida y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, sentía una gran emoción, el chico se aproximó a la joven, con una mano acarició su labio inferior, ella cerró los ojos y sus labios entraron en contacto..._

_Hinata-chan...discúlpame por no darme cuenta antes de tus sentimientos, ¿me perdonarás?... _

_Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron, se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras por sus mejillas corrían mares de lágrimas, ella estaba a punto de hablar pero en la oscuridad de la noche apareció un señor mayor con una chica de unos 15 años, se aproximaron a la pareja, la joven al verlos se secó las lágrimas de golpe y puso sus ojos en esas dos personas que cuando llegaron a la luz se pudieron identificar con más claridad..._

_- ¡¡¡Onisan, Otosan estaba preocupado por ti y el abuelo y yo hemos venido a buscarte..._

_¿Hanabi-chan? ... ¿mi padre preocupado por mi?_

_Naruto miró a Hinata y se preguntó por qué razón su padre estaba preocupada por ella, en ese momento Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento porque la cara de su Abuelo no era buena al verla con Naruto. Ella se despidió de Naruto con una amplia sonrisa y aun sonrojada por lo anterior, y antes de que la joven se fuera Naruto le tomó de la mano y al oído le dijo..._

_Mañana a las 5:30 de la tarde te espero en el parque donde esta el enorme árbol de cerezo..._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a sus familiares que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron. Cuando llegaron a la gran mansión que pertenecía a la Familia Hyuga , Hinata entró y fue directo al gran salón donde estarían su padre y su primo, pero cuando entró no vio a su primo si no al joven Kiba, un amigo de la infancia que hacía un gran tiempo no veía y a su lado estaba su madre con su hermana, y por supuesto su fiel perro Akamaru. Ella se acercó donde se encontraba su padre, se sentó y con una educada y profunda reverencia disculpo su tardanza._

_Discúlpeme padre por haberme retrasado, hola Kiba-kun...señora Inozuka, señorita..._

_Sus invitados sonrieron cordialmente a aquel saludo tan educado y tierno de la joven Hyuga, en un minuto de silencio las criadas trajeron unas tazas de Té y en ese preciso momento habló el cabeza del clan Hyuga..._

_- Señora Inozuka creo que ya va siendo hora de que les presentemos sus prometidos ¿no cree?..._

_A Hinata se le puso el pelo de punta, pero Kiba estaba muy tranquilo mirándola con una amplia sonrisa, ella se acordaba que la última vez que lo vio fue cuando tenían 15 años y de eso ya hacía 3 años._

_Si.. Hinata, Kiba mi hijo, será tu prometido..._

_Al escuchar eso Hinata que tomaba un sorbo de su Té se atragantó y empezó a toser, pero luego se calmó, respiró, y miró a su padre quien le miraba con los ojos llenos de furia por si cometía algún error..._

_¡Oh! ...¿d-de v-verdad?...n-no l-lo s-sabía... jeje_

_Habló con el típico temblor que le salía de la boca cuando estaba en una situación no muy agradable, lo único que pudo hacer después de decir eso fue ofrecerle una sonrisa al que sería su futuro marido. _

_En la mansión de los Hyuga hubo mucho movimiento durante toda la noche, pero en la habitación de Hinata solo resonaban las palabras de su padre y luego las palabras de Naruto que le esperaba mañana en el árbol..._

_Si voy... estaría con él... pero igualmente sería algo prohibido, ahora estoy comprometida, lo mejor será... no ir... e intentar no verle... será lo mejor..._

_Después de decir eso cerró los ojos para poco a poco sumergirse en sus sueños..._

_A la mañana siguiente el sol y los pajaritos cantaban muy alegres, debajo de su habitación se escuchaban las voces de su padre y de Neeji y Hanabi que entrenaban, pero lo que le revolvió el estómago fue escuchar también la voz de Kiba diciendo "Otosan" al padre de Hinata, eso dejaba claro que el compromiso estaba ya muy anunciado, ella se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápido, bajó lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido y salió de la mansión. Ese dia sería el más lento de todos, se había levantado temprano para escaparse y no tener que hablar con su padre ni con "su prometido"._

_¿Que voy a hacer?...no lo sé... yo... yo..quiero a Naruto... desde siempre...el me ha correspondido... pero ahora... soy yo la que tengo que romper... todo..._

_Mientras caminaba para ir a su universidad escuchó la voz de alguien muy conocido, se dio la vuelta y vio al rubio con una gran sonrisa. Al verlo comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo, Naruto no entendía nada... _

_Pasaron las horas y llegó el momento de la cita, ella estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas en una esquina de su habitación, sabía que si se encontraba con Naruto se lo contaría todo y el haría cualquier cosa para que no se casara, pero igualmente le haría daño, y si no se presentaba se ahorraría la cara de tristeza de Naruto, por eso no fue. _

_Pasaron las semanas y los meses, las hojas de los árboles volvían a salir, y la primavera aparecía, Hinata ya sabía que su sentencia estaba decidida, su boda se celebraría cualquier día de estos y lo peor es que ella y Naruto se encontraban en cada rincón, su corazón estaba roto en pedazos, hasta aquella tarde..._

_Hinata paseaba debajo de los cerezos y tuvo una imagen en la que vio a Naruto llorar, se fregó los ojos y miró atentamente, no era su imaginación, era Naruto quien estaba debajo del enorme cerezo a las 5:30 de la tarde, la misma hora que habían quedado unos meses antes..._

_Ella lo vio llorar como aquella vez, pero no lloraba por Sakura, lloraba por ella, la persona que más amaba estaba llorando por su culpa, el corazón no le aguantó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Naruto, el se dio cuenta y quedó impresionado, Hinata corrió hacia él, lo abrazó muy fuerte y entre las lágrimas de los dos, le pidió disculpas, pero el con una amplia sonrisa, abrazando fuerte a Hinata dijo..._

_Son las 5:30, has llegado a tiempo, ahora siempre estaremos juntos._


End file.
